dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Jun Ho
Perfil thumb|330px *'Nombre Artístico: ' 준호/Junho *'Nombre Real: '이준호/Lee Jun Ho. *'Apodo: '' Hwang-jae (emperador) *'''Profesión: Cantante, Bailarín, Actor, Compositor, Modelo. *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Ilsan, Corea del Sur. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 25-Enero-1990 (25 Años) *'Estatura: 1.78 cm *'Peso: '''67 kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'A *'Signo Zodiacal: 'Acuario *'Religion: ' Cristiano *'Agencia: 'JYP Entertainment Dramas *Style (SBS, 2009)''Cameo 'Peliculas *Twenty (2015) (Actualmente en grabación) Papel coprotagonico * Cold Eyes'' (2013) Papel protagonico'' *White: The Melody of the Curse (2011)Cameo Temas para dramas *''Give it to me'' tema para para Blind (2011) *''Sad Love'' tema para Feast of the Gods, únicamente la melodía (2012) *''Undefeatable'' (feat. Vanness Wu) tema para Ti Amo Chocolate (2012) *''The Way To You'' (feat. Taecyeon) tema para 7th Grade Civil Servant (2013) Programas de TV *Superstar Survival (SBS, 2006). *Idol Army Temporada 2 cap 3y4 *Idol Army-Temporada 3. (MBC, 2008) *﻿Hot Blood (Mnet, 2008). * Making the Artist(GOMTV, 2008). *Mong Show (ep 7 *Girl vs Tokio (Mnet, 2009). *Wild Bunny(Mnet, 2009). *M! Countdown (Mnet, 2010). *Let's Go Dream Team' '(KBS2, 2010). *"Barefoot Friends" (episodios 13 y 14) *Win Win 2PM (2010, KBS2) (sub español) *2PM Show(SBS Plus, 2011). *Happy Together (2011) (Season 3 ep 171) 2PM (todos) *Music&Lyrics junto con Kim So Eun (MBC, 2012) *A Song For You From 2PM. *2 PM Returns Come Back Special ( sub español) (2012-2013) *Star King episodio 317 (2013) (sub español) 2PM (todos) *Radio Star 2 PM (sub español) 13-05-2013 *Hello Counselor (10/06/2013) *Running Man (Lee Junho) 151-152 (2013) Discografía 'Japón' Mini Album 'Corea' Digital Single Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: '2PM *'Educación: 'HoWon University *'Hoobies:' Escuchar música, mirar vídeos de baile, componer y leer revistas de moda. * Idioma: C'oreano, Japones, Chino, Mandarín e Ingles * '''Religion: '''Cristiano *'Especialidades: Beatbox, cantar y bailar, componer canciones. *'Mujer Ideal:' En sus inicios decía: "Alguien que tenga pensado tener hijos". En siguientes entrevistas, reiteradas veces menciona a la extranjera Scarlett Johansson como su tipo ideal. “Todas las actrices coreanas son muy bellas, talentosas y encantadoras por lo que es difícil decir quién sería mi tipo ideal. De hecho, mi tipo ideal es Scarlett Johansson” y entre cantantes menciona: “Entre las cantantes coreanas sin embargo mi tipo ideal es Lee Hyori. El tipo ideal de chica es alguien que pueda guiarme". * Tiene un gran parecido al actor y cantante Bi Rain. *Es el ganador de "Superstar Survival", concurso de baile y canto donde superó a 1.000 candidatos, lo que le valió la entrada en JYPE. En este concurso también participaban Taecyeon y Chansung (miembros actuales de 2PM) de quienes se hizo muy buen amigo, incluso lloró tras la eliminación de Chansung. *Siempre bromea con el tamaño pequeño de sus ojos y asegura que, aunque odia hacerlo, tiene que recurrir al eyeliner. Incluso comentó que ha sido víctima de su hermana, ya que lo ha maquillado. * Es muy cercano a su compañero de grupo Chansung, ya que desde que se conocieron en "Superstar Survival" se convirtieron en grandes amigos. Las fans los llaman Chanho o ChanNuneo. Actualmente viven juntos con Nichkhun. * Es el segundo más fashionista del grupo, después de Jun. K. Le encantan los sombreros y las gorras. ya que así no se preocupa por el peinado. Tiene como 20 gafas de sol y le encanta hacer compras por internet. * Es uno de los mejores deportistas del grupo, le encantan los deportes extremos, quiere realizar este tipo de actividades con los del grupo pero a ellos no les gusta. * Es una persona ambiciosa, por lo que en algunos programas lo ha llevado a ser el "agujero negro" del grupo por perder o no poder realizar las actvidades correctamente por su ambición. Aunque es una característica sobresaliente de él, ya que dice "Si crees en algo, puedes hacerlo, no importa lo que sea. Esfuérzate dando todo lo que tienes, para que luego no puedas arrepentirte por no haber hecho todo lo que podías por conseguirlo". *Compuso la canción "Give It to Me" para el segundo álbum de 2PM "Hands Up", la cuál fue elegida para el OST de la película "Blind." *Es cercano a Miss A. * Se pensó que Hyoyeon de SNSD estaba enamorada de JunHo, ya que en un programa, ella confesó estar enamorada de un idol. “Tengo un amor no correspondido con un idol de un grupo masculino. Pienso en él todas las noches antes de dormir e incluso sueño con él. No tiene doble párpado, tiene un buen sentido del humor y baila muy bien”. Aunque existen videos que demuestran que realmente le gustaba. * A inicios de su carrera cuando 2PM aparecía en programa de variedades, siempre era editado, porque no sabía como actuar o comportarse, lo que lo ponía triste. Aunque durante sus apariciones en los shows de televisión, da la impresión de ser un chico tranquilo. En cambio, cuando se encuentra encima del escenario brilla con su aura llena de carisma convirtiéndose en una persona totalmente diferente. *El 15 de febrero de 2012 visitó Etiopía para realizar trabajos de voluntario como parte del proyecto "Global Share Project" de la organización humanitaria World Vision. Durante el viaje conoció a su "hijo adoptivo", un niño a quién ha dado soporte económico durante un año. Sin embargo, vuelve a Corea antes del lapso asignado debido a la repentina muerte del padre de su compañero de grupo Jun.K. *Figura en la lista "Los 10 Mejores Modelos del 2011" ''del portal web "TvCF" (portal que pública los comerciales publicitarios de Corea y designa a los favoritos). Otras celebridades como Rain, Yoochun (JYJ), Jaejoong (JYJ), Nichkhun, Jun. K y Wooyoung, compañeros de grupo, se encuentran en el top 10. *Compuso su segunda canción "Move On" para el álbum especial "Best 2008-2011 in Korea de 2PM", la cual quedó en primer lugar en "Recochoku" momentos luego del lanzamiento. *Compuso "Be With You" para el álbum solista de su compañero Wooyoung. *Forma parte del equipo de fútbol FC Men. Este equipo fue creado para participar en actividades de contribución social y está integrado únicamente por celebridades, siendo su líder Xiah Junsu (JYJ). *La organización World Vision lo designó embajador del programa "24 Hours Famine Experience." Este proyecto consiste en experimentar el hambre que las personas atraviesan en muchas partes del mundo, por tan solo un día. El evento fue realizado en la Plaza del Ayuntamiento el 18 de agosto de 2012. *Su mascota es una gata llamada Ggomaengi, que significa "chica pequeña." Actualmente la cuidan sus padres, por lo que él dice que cuando los fue a visitar después de un largo tiempo, ella no lo pudo reconocer. * Su lado romántico: "Cuando canto 'Stay with me' me gustaría estar enamorado. En el pasado nunca he sido el primero en sentirme atraído por alguien. Suele sucederme a la vez... y casi siempre me ha empezado a gustar alguien después de saber que esa persona estaba interesada en mí. Eso me hacía interesarme en que tipo de chica era, entonces le prestaba atención y poco a poco me empezaba a gustar". "Cuando mi trabajo me hace estar tan ocupado que no tengo tiempo para dormir, si recibo una llamada que dice 'quiero verte...' rápidamente quiero ir a donde ella esté, no me importa perder horas de sueño, sé que cuando estás enamorado, aunque no duermas, no te sientes cansado. Solamente quieres estar cerca de la otra persona, el resto da igual". "¿Qué características o motivos hacen que te guste una chica?". "No importa si ella es más joven o mayor que yo, me enamoraré de la mujer que me aporte aquello que yo no tengo, o una persona de la que sea capaz de aprender cosas". *En el último álbum japonés de 2PM, "Legend of 2PM", hay 4 canciones compuestas por él: Kimi Ga Ireba, For Ever, This is Love y Say Yes que es su solo. *En el último álbum coreano de 2PM, "Grown", 3 canciones fueron compuestas por él: Zero Point (원점으로), Go Back (고백) y Love Song. *El 9 de julio salió a la venta su segundo álbum japonés titulado' "Feel", que lo ha llevado a realizar varios conciertos en dicho país. *Su segundo albúm '''"Feel" ocupo el puesto #1 en la lista de "Oricon" y el "Tower Record Daily Album" en Japón. * Es alabado por tener un buen trasero. *Es un poco tímido en cuanto a mostrar su cuerpo, todo lo contrario de sus compañeros de grupo Nichkhun y Chansung * Canto y bailo junto a suzy de miss A nobody's business . El publico gritaba como locos ya que bailaron sexy y tuvieron mucho skinship. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *﻿Twitter Oficial *Instagram Galería Lee_Jun_Ho.jpg Lee_Jun_Ho2.jpg Lee_Jun_Ho3.jpg Lee_Jun_Ho4.jpg Lee_Jun_Ho5.jpg Lee_Jun_Ho6.jpg Lee_Jun_Ho7.jpg Lee_Jun_Ho8.jpg Videografia 'Japón' thumb|left|300 px|Lee Jun Ho - Kimi No Koe thumb|right|300 px|Lee Jun Ho - Feel 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|Lee Jun Ho - Hey You (Korean Ver.) thumb|right|300px|Lee Jun Ho - Feel (Korean Ver.) Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KCompositor